Lepitara's History
by Lepitara
Summary: How my roleplay character Lepitara, a Lepidopterran, came to Earth.


Lepitara flew past a giant flower. She was humming to herself, her rapidly beating wings joining her song. She had a smile on her face. She had collected pollen from the rarest flower on the planet. She was defiantly going to be famous all around the hive! She saw the hive in sight, the excitement growing inside her. She flew in the entrance and dove straight into the queen's quarters.

"Queen Trysia! Queen Trysia! Look what I have found!" Tara shot the pollen from her pollen ducts, through her an eye stock, and into her hand. She held it out.

"Look! It's pollen from the rarest plant on the planet!" Trysia flew over and felt it. Oh, it was so soft, so… To wonderful to words!

"Oh, Tara, my dear, you have given me the best gift of all! I'll be sure that the other hives hear about this! And be sure to tell Vane, Poly, Juno and Eno about where the flower is. You have done your search party a most wondrous thing!" She hugged Tara as Tara flew off, leaving the pollen with Trysia. Trysia put it in a special case and gave it to Yonis, a highly respected guard of the nest. He flew it off to a special chamber to be kept safe.

Tara was flying her friends over to the flower. But she slowed down for a second, and only a second, to grab her stomach, _'Oh come on… Not now…'_ She didn't want to give out right now on her party. Wanting to get home now, she sped up her wing-speed and tried to act natural. And apparently it worked, her party didn't notice.

After handing all the pollen the flower had to give to Trysia, the party all got a break. Tara flew to her room and noticed it wasn't her stomach, but a muscle that was aching only every few seconds. She tried to ignore it but it kept getting worse, until finally Tara had enough! She flexed the muscle that was aching, trying to move it into a more comfortable position, only to feel… Something she would have never guessed… Turning only one eye around, she 'jumped' and turned at the same time, only to see an egg. She was shocked.

"But… I'm only a worker, aren't I?" She panicked for a moment, she had seen what happens to queens who try and sneak off to start another colony without giving credit to who their queen was. This being the most dishonest thing a Lepidopterran can do. The reason they give credit is so that the mother of the most successful queens is honored for keeping the planet alive. But what they did to those who didn't want to give credit… It was horrible, or at least in Tara's opinion. She picked up the egg and just… Stood there in fear, knowing that her fate was sealed… She figured she might as well face the music.

She started to the entrance of her room only to have the aching feeling again. She stopped right where she was. _'Not **another** one!'_ She said, almost growling at her own stomach. She thought of reasons why this was happening, she hadn't been with any of the male Lepidopterrans… She thought back to the other queens that have been banished and tried to think of a connection. Then it hit her! She realized that, both workers and queens have found the rarest flower but the queens that have found it had laid eggs to. She almost screamed.

"The rarest flower pollen can fertilize Lepidopterran queens?" She has horrified, she loved being a worker here on Lepidopterra, and most of all, she didn't want to be shunned from her family! But she honestly had no choice. Once she made sure she laid all the eggs she just put them in the dead center of the room and stood off in a corner.

Eno, the annoying one came flying in a bit after, being stupid as always.

"Hey Tara guess wha-…" He stopped, seeing the eggs in the center of the room.

"Oooo, busted!" He said in that stupid tone of voice he had. He quickly flipped around and shot out of the room, going to fetch a guard.

Yonis flew in with Eno, Vane, Juno, and Poly following him. They all were as shocked as Tara was before.

"Tara… How could you betray the queen like this? Don't you love mother?" Vane asked sadly

"I didn't know…" Tara just said, still in the corner facing the wall.

"Oh, sure, that's what they all say." Yonis said, starting to pick up the eggs.

"I mean it! But since you don't seem to be caring, just go ahead and banish me…" Tara said, knowing that even putting on a 'willing-to-go' act, you'd still be thrown out, as queens have tried that act before. Yonis, noticing that Tara was twitching, handed the eggs to Juno.

"You guys take care of these things, I'll take Tara right away, seeing as she is twitching to run." He whispered, thinking that Tara wanted to flee at the last second. Truth was, she was just doing something to occupy herself, keep her mind off of what was going on as much as possible. Yonis grabbed her and flew her to the queen, telling her what they thought was going on. Tara just went along with it, not really caring. Either way, she wouldn't be able to hang out with Eno, Juno, Vane or Poly any more. So she would just rather leave the whole place rather then be tempted to come back and be blamed for attempting to steal.

They flew her out of the nest and threw her into the only 'technical' thing the Galvans built for them. She just sat there and took it. But at the last second she looked up.

"Where am I being sent to, Yonis?"

"The queen demanded Earth, the place all other aliens are sent to, you know. The place we can find almost anything on. The trash heap of the galaxy." Tara nodded.

"Tell my party I said bye… And, tell Eno that I did love him, even though he was annoying… He was still pretty funny…" She said, lowering her head and closing her eyes. Yonis hesitated.

"I will…" He said before closing the pod and firing it. He flew back into the hive to find Juno, Vane, Eno and Poly surrounding him and asking where she was sent to.

"I have been told not to tell you where she went but… She did tell me to tell all of you good-bye. Oh, and Eno." He looked at the other three.

"Get! I have something to talk to Eno about!" Juno, Vane and Poly jumped and flew off quickly. Yonis looked at Eno.

"This must be harsh on you because, you did love her, didn't you?"

"No! Of course not! Ha, whatever gave you that idea?" He said quickly, twitching and putting a hand behind his head, faking it.

"… Tara told me to tell you that she really did love you. Now, honestly… You did love her, didn't you?" Eno froze and gapped his mouth. He thought it was just a one-way crush. He sighed and went limp, even his wings drooped.

"… Yeah… I did. But I didn't know she was a queen! I mean, if I did, I probably wouldn't have even liked her. She would have been raised to be royal, ya know? I honestly don't think she did know she was a queen the way I first saw her."

"I know Eno, but we never know. It is just better this way."

"… Can I at least know where she went off to?"

"You won't tell anyone, promise? If you do, the queen will banish _me_ from here."

"I promise!" Yonis sighed.

"Earth." They both stood there in silence.

Tara hit the Earth and the door opened. She sighed and flew out of it, landing just outside and looking at the trees.

"Wow… Everything's so small here…" She said, just as a dragonfly shot across her vision, she turned and stared at it.

"Was that… A tiny Lepidopterran?" She asked no one, looking around and noticing it was the same thing as her home, almost. The only difference was that she couldn't talk to the bugs and that everything was _way_ smaller. She sighed and flew above the trees.

Tara hovered around, cold and lonely. She saw a giant lake and flew faster, landing the tips of her legs into a shallow part of the water. Using her four legs like a dog, she slowly walked deeper into the water. She moved her head closer to the water and stuck one of her eyes under the water. Nothing living in the shallow end, all the better. She bent her 'knees' and folded her legs under her, keeping her wings up though. She dipped her hands into the water and felt around the bottom to see what was there. She grabbed something and picked it up, so things _did_ live in the shallow end. It was a tiny fish. She threw it in her mouth and smiled, "That actually tasted _good_ for Earth's garbage!" She stuck her hands in and dug around for more.

And this, is where Lepitara's adventure begins.


End file.
